Summers in Godrics Hollow
by Monkeycat31811
Summary: lilys family moved to Godrics Hollow in order to allow her to hang out with her friends from school during the summer more easily. So Severous begs his parents to move his family after lily leaves, they agree. But unknown to both Severous and Lily the marauders all live in Godrics hollow. This is a series of funny short stories about there adventures that summer (They are all 14).
1. Love potion

Episode: Love Potion

*Sirius is sitting on his front stoop*

*James walks over to him nervously and sits down*

James: umm…..I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just gana say it, your girlfriend thinks she is in love with me.

Sirius: What!?

James: It's not my fault! I tried to sneak a love potion into Lily`s drink and it turned out it was Marlene`s drink. Are you mad?

Sirius: Am I mad?! I`m beyond mad! You drugged my girlfriend! What kind of person-

Marlene: oh James! *runs over to James* look at you! You are so hot! *hugs him* I love you so much! I love you!

Sirius: Marlene, I'm your boyfriend remember?

Marlene: oh yeah….we're done!

Sirius: but Marlene-

Marlene: It's not me it's you! If you were James I'd be with you. But sadly you're not James. *turns to James* Oh my gosh, James! We should get married, I could be the daughter your mother never had! Oh my gosh! I have to go plane!

Sirius: *glares at James* Fix her!

Scene 2:

Remus: I can't help you guys. I don't know anything about love potions. We haven't learned about them in class yet. How did you even-

James: internet.

Remus: oh.

Sirius: so my girlfriend is going to be in love with James forever.

Remus: not forever. Don't you guys listen in class? All potions wear off after a certain amount of time.

Sirius: so how long will it take for it-?

*Marlene runs into the scene and hugs James*

Marlene: James! In picked a band and a place for the wedding and I hacked into your Facebook account and invited all your friends to the wedding.

James: get the fuck away from me! I don't like you!

Marlene: Oh sweetie, you don't have to play hard to get.

James: I'm not playing. I don't like you and I never will. *pushes her away*

*Marlene looks upset*

*Sirius goes over to her and hugs her*

*Marlene pushes him away*

Marlene: stop it, I'm with James now!

Sirius: are you kidding me!?

*Sirius stands up*

Sirius: James is an arrogant, dumb, jerk! Name one reason you love him!

Marlene: *thinks for a moment* I don't know I just do.

Sirius: You're under a love potion! James tried to make Lily fall in love with him and instead you did.

Marlene: *with disbelief* that's not true.

James: it is.

Marlene: no.

James and Sirius: yes!

Marlene: no.

James and Sirius: Yes!

Marlene: say it isn't so.

James: it's so! Now go snog Sirius and stop bugging me.


	2. Everyones a little bit Rasist

Episode: everyone is a little bit rasist

*james walks into the kitchen where his house elf, jimbo is cleaning the floor*

James:

Say, Jimbo, can I ask you a question?

Jimbo:

Sure!

James:

Well, you know Creature across the street?

Jimbo:

Uh huh.

James:

Well, he's a house elf and so are you.

Jimbo:

Right.

James:

So I gatta ask…..

Jimbo:

Yeah?

James:

Are you two related?

Jimbo:

What?! Master James, I'm surprised at you! I find that racist!

James:

Oh! well I'm sorry! I was just asking!

Jimbo:

Well, it's a touchy subject.

No, not all house elfs are related.

What are you trying say, huh?

That we all look the same to you?

Huh, huh, huh?

James:

No, no, no, not at all. I'm sorry,

I guess that was a little racist.

Jimbo:

I should say so. You should be much more

careful when you're talking about the

sensitive subject of race.

James:

Well, look who's talking!

Jimbo:

What do you mean?

James:

What about that special house elf union you told me you wanted to start?

Jimbo:

What about it?

James:

Could someone like me join?

Jimbo:

No, we don't want people like you-

James:

Ha ha! You see?! *singing* You're a little bit racist.

Jimbo: *singing*

Well, you're a little bit too.

James: *singing*

I guess we're both a little bit racist.

Jimbo: *singing*

Admitting it is not an easy thing to do...

James: *singing*

But I guess it's true.

*both keep singing lines until it says other wise*

Jimbo:

Between me and you,

I think

Both:

Everyone's a little bit racist

Sometimes.

Doesn't mean we go

Around committing hate crimes.

Look around and you will find

No one's really species blind.

Maybe it's a fact

We all should face

Everyone makes judgments

Based on race.

James: *spoken*

Now not big judgments, like who to hire

or who to buy a newspaper from -

Jimbo: *nods in agreement*

No of course not.

James:

just little judgments like thinking that muggle born should learn how to play god damn quttich

Jimbo:

Not really…..but I do agree

Both: *singing*

Everyone's a little bit racist

Today.

So, everyone's a little bit racist

Okay!

Species jokes might be uncouth,

But you laugh because

They're based on truth.

Don't take them as

Personal attacks.

Everyone enjoys them -

So relax!

James: *spoken*

All right, stop me if you've heard this one.

Jimbo:

Okay.

James:

There's a duel going on, there is a pureblood, a half blood and a muggle born…

James and Jimbo:

The muggle born accidently destroys himself!

*the two laugh*

*lily enters*

Lily:

James!

James:

Shit…..

Lily:

You were telling a muggle born joke!

James:

Well, sure, Lily, lots of people tell them.

Lily:

I don't.

James:

Well, of course you don't - you're muggle born!

But I bet you tell Pure blood jokes, right?

Lily:

Well, sure I do. Those stupid Pure bloods!

James:

Now, don't you think that's a little racist?

Lily:

Well, damn, I guess you're right.

James: *singing and smiling*

You're a little bit racist.

lily: *singing*

Well, you're a little bit too.

*all the lines are sung til it says other wise*

Jimbo:

We're all a little bit racist!

Lily:

I think that I would

Have to agree with you.

James/Jimbo:

We're glad you do.

Lily:

It's sad but true!

Everyone's a little bit racist -

All right!

Jimbo:

All right!

James:

All right!

Lily:

All right!

Hogwarts used to be an all pure blood school

All:

If we all could just admit

That we are racist a little bit,

Even though we all know

That it's wrong,

Maybe it would help us

Get along.

Jimbo: *spoken*

Oh merlins beard do I feel good.

Lily: *spoken*

Now there was a fine upstanding muggle born!

James: *spoken*

Who?

*all keep speaking the lines until it says not to*

Lily:

Merlin.

James:

But lily Merlin was a pure blood.

Lily:

No, Merlin was muggle born.

James:

No, Merlin was a pure blood.

Lily:

No, I'm pretty sure that Merlin was a muggle born!

Jimbo:

Guys, guys...Merlin was a giant!

*lily and James laugh histarically*

*Sirius enters the house*

Sirius:

Hey guys, what are you laughing about?

Lily:

Racism!

sirius:

Cool.

Eve:

SIRIUS! Come back here!

And stop talking to those losers!

James:

Wow…*sarcastic* another winner.

Sirius:

Shut up!

Eve:

Sirius get over here now! Or I will kill you! you can not talk to non pure bloods like that stupid elf and that muggle born if you want to be with me!

James: what a typical pure blood bitch.

Eve:

Dude! That is rasiist!

Lily:

Oh, come off it, Sirius!

Everyone's a little bit racist.

Sirius:

I'm not!

James:

Oh no?

Sirius:

Nope!

Lily:

Seriously How many Pure bloods have you dated this week?

*eve enters the house*

Eve:

What? Sirius!

James: *singing*

Lily, girl, where you been?

The term is Purest Wizard.

Eve: *singing*

I know you don't mean to be

But calling me a pure blood is

Offensive to me!

Sirius: *spoken*

I'm sorry, honey, I deeply care about you.

Eve: *spoken*

Me too.

Sirius:

But you're racist, too.

Eve:

Yes, I know.

*singing*

The Mud bloods are so fucking stupid

*lily trys to attack Eve but James and Sirius hold her back*

And the half bloods are just so werid

And I'm always in classes

With a professor who doesnt shower!

Sirius: *spoken*

Me too!

Lily: *spoken*

Me too!

james: *spoken*

I try to avoid class.

All: *singing*

Everyone's a little bit racist

It's true.

But everyone is just about

As racist as you!

If we all could just admit

That we are racist a little bit,

And everyone stop being

So upset

Maybe we could live in -

Harmony!

Jimbo: *spoken*

Everyone`s a little bit rasist!


	3. James be Nice!

Episode: James just try to be nice!

Scene 1;

*Lily walks out of her house, she see James across the street and tries to hide her face in her book.*

*James runs over to lily*

James: Hey Lily *he says smiling*

Lily: Go away James!

James: look this playing hard to get thing is getting a little bit old. I know you like me so why don't you just admit it and go on a date with me.

Lily: James, I wouldn't go on a date with you if you were the last man on earth! I've seen how you treat people you're cruel and UN kind to anyone you feel is beneath you.

*James laughs*

Lily: seriously…. Grow up! Your most abused victim is my best friend, what would make you think I would ever go out with you after all you've done to him!

James: I can change, Lily! I promise!

Lily: *laughs* please.

James: I'll prove it to you. I'm going to invite him to hang out with me and we`ll have some fun!

Lily: *Rolls her eyes* you're not going to do it. You're going to say you did it but not have really done it.

James: I`ll do it! I`ll do right now! *walks up the block*

*James runs back to Lily*

James: Where is his bloody house?

Lily: *rolls her eyes* right next door. *she points to his house*

*James starts to make his way to the house, lily follows*

Scene 2:

*James bangs on the door*

*Severous answers the door*

James: *fake smile* Hello Snag-Severous.

Severous: *dully* what do you want James?

James: well I think since we are neighbors we should-

Severous: You want to hang out with me to prove to lily you're not an arrogant grit.

James: No!

Lily: yes!

James: *turns to lily* I`m not a bad guy! Lily just let me go on a date with you and I'll prove it to you!

Lily: if you can be nice to Severous, the person you target the most, for one day I'll believe that you can be a good guy and I'll go on a date with you. But you must do whatever he wants and still be nice.

*Severous smiles evilly*

Severous: I think it's a great idea! Everyone has the potential to be good!

Lily: You really think so?

Severous: Of course! James I think it's great you want to prove you can change come inside and I'll tell you what I have planned for today.

Scene 3:

*James and Severous wait on line to meet the author.*

James: this is so boring can't this line move any faster.

Snape: no not all, we may be stuck on this line for hours and hours.

James: Bloody hell no! Hey I got an idea. * James says taking out his wand. * Ha ha I'll transport us to the front of the line.

Snape: no James! Don't they-

James: tropsnat James potter and Severous Snape elra front of line!

*Suddenly security alarms off. *

Alarm: Cutter alert! Cutter alert!

Snape: you idoit!

James: how was I supposed to know! I never been to a book store before!

* Two wizard cops grab James and Severous and throw them out of the store.*

James: soooooo you having fun yet?

*James and Severous are riding on their brooms to the next place.*

James: ok this is gana be so awesome! Were gana go to funville theme park, yes! I and the marauders come here all the time.

Snape: you are aware no one else calls you guys that.

James: it will catch on.

Snape: no it won't. Here we are fungible! *in his head* ha ha he doesn't know I get sick on ride like the ones here so when we go on just one I'll puke all over him and he`ll want to go home! Ha ha ha ha!

James: Let's go on the ultimate sizzler!

*Snape and James start to run toward the ultimate sizzler.*

*James and Severous get on the ultimate sizzler. Severous starts to screams as the ride just starts. As the ride went on Severous got quiet and his face started to turn a sickly green color. And when they exit Severous pukes all over James. Then literally every step they walked he puked.*

Scene 4:

*in front of lily`s house*

James: I knew it from the start! Doing anything with u would end in torcher!

*Snape laughed evilly*

Snape: Sorry James. *he fake frowned* I couldn't help it.

James: fuck you!

*James goes into his house*

*lily runs out of her house and to Severous*

Lily: what happened?

James: I just tried to show him a good time and I don't know….he just started yelling at me and calling me a mud blood!

Lily: some people can never change.


	4. Doctor Who

Episode: Doctor Who

READ B4 YOU COMPLAIN: this series takes place durring the modren age of technology. So in this series all of these charcters are teens durring modern times and the wizards have modren tech.

Lily: *runs over to Snape* you have to watch this show I found on Netflix! It's called Doctor Who!

Severous: what's it about?

Lily: I can't explain it! Just come and watch it!

*lily grabs Severus's hand and drags him into the living room*

Scene 2:

Narrator: an hour later

*Lily and Severous are sitting on the couch. Severous looks amazed lily looks proud she created a Whovian.*

Snape: that….was…the best show I had ever seen!

Lily: I know right?

Snape: it was so intense! And the characters were amazing! And that ending! I have to watch more!

Lily: well I have to walk petunia home from therapy, but your welcome to-

Snape: stay here while you're gone and watch every single episode of doctor who ever made! *takes the remote from Lily* Thanks lily!

Scene 3:

*Lily`s reading a book in her room*

*Snape comes up from behind Lily`s chair*

Severous: Lily.

*Lily jumps out of her seat.*

Lily: what!?

Severous: are you a Zygon?

Lily: what kind of question is-?

Severous: just answer! The Zygons are evil creatures and they can disguise themselves as humans. How do I know you're really Lily?

*Lily sighs*

Lily: You think Professor McGonagall is cute.

Snape: your story checks out.

*Snape sinks back down*

Scene 4:

*Lily takes an apple from a basket of fruit at Severus's house, it has a smiles craved into it. She takes another one same thing.*

Lily: Why do all your apples have faces craved in them?

Severous: remember Amy gave the Doctor an apple with a smile on it.

Lily: of course. So what are we having for dinner?

Severous: well my parents aren't home, so I'm making-

Lily: don't you say it.

Severous: I'm making fish sticks and custard.

*Lily face palmed herself.*

Scene 4:

*Lily and Snape are walking past a house*

Severous: stop!

Lily: What?

*Severous is staring at a grey statue not blinking*

Severous: just look at them and don't blink, or they`ll kill you.

Lily: oh my gosh…..you have got to be kidding me! Severous, Doctor Who isn't real! it's a science fiction show.

Severous: But it's based on a real man!

Lily: No its not! If Doctor Who was real there would be a disaster in London ever Christmas.

Severous: well obviously they are gana make up some stuff in the show.

*lily pushes Severous down*

Severous: NOOOOO! NOOOOOOO! STOOOOOOOOP!

Lily: nothing is attacking you.

*Severous looks around him*

Severous: oh. Well I guess your right then, I mean Doctor Who can't be real if his enemy's aren't real.

*lily helps Severous up*

Severous: it's still a great show thought.

Lily: Yes I know.


End file.
